


People and relationships in How It All Worked Out

by bobbysingersgirl



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Multi, This is really just reference for my own story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbysingersgirl/pseuds/bobbysingersgirl





	People and relationships in How It All Worked Out

People in my Future

|*=main. |  
|^=guest | 

-Emily Hoodenpyle*  
-Ariel Rabkin-Meyer*  
-Heather Quip^  
-Bartholomew Louis howsen*  
-West Dale*  
-Parker Randson*  
-Josh Huger^  
-Tom Hinsdale^  
-Quinn Powell^  
-Leo Daren^  
-Chris Lions^  
-Criss Evergreen^

CHILDREN   
Ariel*+Bartholomew*= Winnifred Azel Rabkinmeyer-Howsen^ & Scottie Waitforit Rabkinmeyer-Howsen^. 

West Dale*+Madison Jones^= Leanne Giana Dale^, Horas Brandon Dale^, & Kiki Diana Dale^

Heather Quip^+Josh Hugger^= Cecile Lila Hugger^

Abi Hoodenpyle^+Parker Ranson*= Blair Avina Ranson^ & Christopher David Ranson^


End file.
